How Joey Got His Nickname
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: Very Weird!!!!! Very Funny!!!!! Find out how Joey got his ridiculous nickname!!! Muahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

How Joey got his nickname, Mutt! Hahahahaahahaha!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey guys!Look at my new suit! I 'm gonna wear it on my date with Mai(Wearing a puppy costume)^_^  
  
Kaiba: Wow! I wish I had that suit!  
  
Joey: Really, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: No you stupid moron! Or should I say, mutt? Would the little dog be okay with that? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaahahahaaahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahaahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahabhaahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Joey: ( Fuming) It's not funny! My mom made me wear it.  
  
Kaiba: You still listen to your mom? Hey everybody! Joey still listens to his mommy!  
  
Everyone but Joey's friends: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, that was mean! Don't insult my friend like that!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba's mom: Seto! Don't pick on that poor little kid dressed up as a dog! You know better than that young man! Now get in here! You're grounded!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: ( Looks back) Okay mommy. I'm coming.  
  
Everyone but Seto:hhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahh ahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahah ahahahaahahahaahahahaahahaaahahahahaahahahaahahahahaahahahaahahaahahahaahaha hahaahahaahahahahaahahaahahahahahahahhaahahahahahhhahahahahahahhahahahaahhha haahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He still listens to his mommy!  
  
SEE WHO HIS MOMMY IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Second chapter to how Joey got his nickn...

Second chapter to how Joey got his nickname! Now you'll get to find out who Seto Kaiba's mother is! I hope you are excited!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaahahaahahahaahahaahahaha!! !!!!!!  
  
Seto: That's not funny, just because I listen to my mom, that doesn't mean its funny and you can laugh at me!  
  
Joey: Gee, Kaiba. It was funny that I listened to my mom, so, why can't it be funny that you listen to yours?!  
  
Seto: Don't ask me those hard questions! You know I don't know them! WAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm not that smart!!! Just leave me alone! ( Goes inside and starts to cry hysterically) -_-  
  
( They finally see Seto Kaiba's mom!)  
  
Everyone except Joey who is in total shock: Mai?!!!!! What The heck!  
  
Joey: ( Stuttering) Mmmmaaaaiiiii? What the heck is going on here?! I was dating the mother of my enemy who calls me a dog or an over grown monkey?!! AHHHHH!!!!! ( Faints!)  
  
Yugi: Poor Joey! This is wrong! Mai, why didn't you tell us? And how old are you?  
  
Mai: I didn't want to say anything because no one would go out with me if I did! And I am forty years old!  
  
Joey: ( Wakes up at Mai saying that she was forty) EWWW! That is completely disgusting! I was dating some one.( Subtracts 15 from 40) Twenty-five years older than me! EWWW! GROSS! I am never going to look at you the same way Mai! I HATE YOU!!!!! ( Runs off crying) -_-  
  
Mai: Man!!! That was the only guy I could ever get too! How am I supposed to take care of whiny little Seto? WAAAAAAA!!! Yugi, why did you have to ask why I didn't tell you guys or let alone how old I was? Do you know how much I have to pay for that equipment and machinery so Seto will shut-up? And Mokuba is getting into it too! And not to mention the food bills! When Christmas or their birthdays roll around, I'm afraid to ask them what they want! If I get them something cheaper, they scream! Are you happy now that you ruined my life mister smarty-pants? Now we probably won't even have a home soon! ( Starts crying)  
  
Tea: And people think my friendship speeches are lame.  
  
Yami: Not as lame as that. I have never heard some one say such a stupid speech that was that long or boring! Mai, we don't feel the least bit sorry for you, you big fat slut!  
  
Find out in the next chapter, Mai's reply! Please review! 


End file.
